Owlflight Of Shadowclan
by HalfSun
Summary: Owlflight always knew that he was destined to become a medicine cat. But when his brother becomes the medicine cat's apprentice instead of him, Owlflight has to cope with being a warrior instead.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Push, Amberstripe, push!" Grayfeather, the medicine cat, placed her paws on Amberstripe's stomach.

"I'm trying!" Amberstripe snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

Amberstripe's mate, Thorntail, paced back and forth across the nursery. "Is she supposed to be so grumpy?" he fretted.

"I'm not grumpy," Amberstripe hissed.

Grayfeather sighed. "Of course you're not."

"Yes, that's right," agreed Amberstripe.

Grayfeather was rolling her eyes when the first kit came. A small, squirming bundle slid onto the soft moss. Grayfeather leaned forward, nipped open the sac and started licking warmth into the small brown she-kit.

Amberstripe gritted her teeth as a fresh wave of agony rolled over her. "If I'd known what kitting was going to be like-"

"Now, now, Amberstripe."

Another kit emerged. The large gray tom squirmed and cried out after Grayeather nipped at his sac.

"One more, Amberstripe. Only one more."

Amberstripe moaned. "I love my kits, but I hate kitting!"

The last kit was a small ginger tom who looked just like Amberstripe. He was kicking and howling.

Amberstripe sighed. "Is it over?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to name them?" Thorntail whispered.

Amberstripe touched the small brown she-cat, who was now suckling with her littermates.

"Dustkit."

Thorntail smiled. "Can the gray one be Owlkit?"

"Sure," beamed Amberstripe. "But I really want the last one to be Amberkit. I always wanted a kit named after me."

Thorntail sighed. "You're being self-centered, as usual."

"Amberkit is a good name!"

Thorntail purred, amused. "You're like a kit sometimes."

"And a kit always gets her way."

"I guess," laughed Thorntail.

Amberstripe smiled. "They're perfect."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Owlkit! Let's go outside!" Amberkit was itching to stretch his claws.

"Later," yawned Owlkit.

"But I wanna explore!" Dustkit piped up.

"Well, _I _don't," growled Owlkit.

Amberkit drooped.

"Oh, fine!" snapped Owlkit.

They headed outside, tripping in their haste to see the outside world. "Whoa!" exclaimed Amberkit as a hunting patrol returned. "Those mice are _huge!_"

"We found a nest of them," mumbled Timberfoot, who was at the head of the patrol.

"Wow!" squealed Dustkit, eyes shining. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up! What about you, Owlkit?" Dustkit swung her head around. Owlkit was nowhere to be seen. "Owlkit!"

Owlkit was disappearing into a mound of brambles and vines. A strong scent of herbs came from it.

"You're going into the _medicine cat's den?_" Amberkit's scathing mew was filled with disbelief. "I thought we were going to be warriors!" exclaimed Duskit

Owlkit poked his head out of the den. "So what if you want to be warriors?" he asked. "I want to be a medicine cat!"

"If you want to be stuck in a den all day and surrounded by stinky old cats," Amberkit snorted.

"Medicine cats do other stuff too!"

"Like what?"

"Like healing cats and receiving prophecies and..and..."

"Medicine cats never do _anything _fun! We won't be able to train with each other either."

"That's true, but medicine cats are very important to the clan." The low, soothing voice startled both Amberkit and Owlkit.

Owlkit turned to look at the small, pale silver she-cat. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Grayfeather. I am the medicine cat of Shadowclan," the cat replied.

Owlkit's eyes sparkled. "I want to be your apprentice someday!" he squeaked.

Grayfeather purred. "Maybe someday. But for now, stay out of trouble. Why don't you go to the elder's den and listen to a story?"

"Okay!"

Amberkit's tail twitched. "Where's the elder's den?"

"Hmm," mused Owlkit.

"I think it's that one!" Dustkit flicked her tail at a low, squat den woven with waxy green leaves and thick, spiky brambles.

"Let's see!"

The three kits sprang toward the den. Amberkit peeked inside. It was empty. The faint scent of Timberfoot and their father, Thorntail, lingered in the air, along with other unknown scents.

"I think it's the warrior's den," announced Amberkit.

"Then you shouldn't be in there."

The kits jumped. A stocky brown she-cat was glaring at them. "Kits!" she muttered. "Think they can go wherever they want!"

"Let it go, Twignose. They're only kits!" A night black she-cat padded up to Twignose.

"That doesn't give them the right to poke their whiskers in every cats' business, Shimmertail!"

Amberkit slowly backed out of the warrior's den. "C'mon!" he hissed to Owlkit and Dustkit. "Let's go find the elder's den!"

"You can go," said Owlkit. "_I'm _going to go to the medicine cat's den." he padded away and entered the medicine cat's den.

It was filled with the smell of musty, damp herbs. The den was dark, with only a small amount of sunlight filtering through the vines and brambles. Rows and rows of neat, organized piles of herbs filled the small, cramped den.

Owlkit walked over to a stack of small green plants. It had a mouthwatering scent. Owlkit tore off a bit and put it in his mouth.

_That's good!_

He picked up another leaf, and ate it.

_It's delicious!_

Owlkit went on eating it, stuffing mouthful after mouthful of the leaves into his mouth.

"Owlkit!" Owlkit recognized his mother's fussy mew. "What are you doing?!"

Owlkit bent his head down, still eating the plant.

"Are you eating something?" Owlkit thought he recognized a note of hysteria in her voice. "You are! Spit it out! Spit it out right now!"

Amberstripe rushed forward and grabbed the leaves away from him. "Don't _EVER _do that again!" She raised her head. "Grayfeather! Grayfeather!"

The slender, delicate she-cat rushed into the den. "What?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Owlkit ate something!"

Grayfeather stiffened and examined the remains of the half-eaten plant. "He's eaten some catnip."

"Is that the plant for greencough?"

"Yes."

_Catnip=cure for greencough. I'm going to have to remember that if I want to be a medicine cat. Ooh! I rhymed!_

"That's it? Is that all he ate? What will it do to him?"

"Yes, probably, and nothing."

Amberstripe glared at Owlkit. "You are in big trouble!"

Owlkit stared down at his paws.

_Can I still be a medicine cat if I get in trouble?_

He sighed.

_Who knows?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Owlkit, what do you want to play?" Amberkit asked.

"Hm..what about moss-ball?"

"Bo-ring!" yawned Amberkit. "We played that yesterday!"

"Yeah!" agreed Dustkit.

Owlkit gritted his teeth. Dustkit _always _agreed with Amberkit. Amberkit now seemed to officially be the leader of the kits. Even Poppywind's newborn kits, Rosekit, Hawkkit, Rockkit, and Snowkit followed Amberkit around everywhere. _Even to the dirtplace. _

"Let's play defend the nursery!" said Amberkit. The other kits nodded immediately.

"Okay, Rosekit, take the right side, Snowkit the left, and Dustkit go to the front..." Amberkit's voice faded away as Owlkit got up and went to the medicine cat's den.

"Grayfeather?" Owlkit called.

The sleek gray she-cat poked her head out of her den. "What?" she asked.

"Can you teach me all the herbs?"

Grayfeather responded instantly. "Of course!"

She beckoned with a tail that Owlkit should come in.

Grayfeather touched a pile of small black seeds. "These are poppy seeds. They help a cat sleep."

Owlkit poked at a mound of bright red berries. "What are these?"

Instantly Grayfeather was on him, pulling him away from the berries. "Those are deathberries!" she gasped. "Never, _ever, _eat those! You'll die!"

Owlkit stared at them with intense curiosity. "Then why are they here?"

Grayfeather replied, "They put a suffering cat out of it's misery."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Owlkit heard a screech. "HAWK!"

"Hawk? What? Where?" Owlkit poked his head out of the nursery. Grayfeather dragged him back into the medicine cat's den. "Be quiet!" she hissed in his ear. "Hawks eat little kits!"

Owlkit heard Amberkit's voice say, "I wanna see the hawk!"

"Shh!" Amberstripe's voice whispered.

"Are all the cats accounted for, besides the hunting patrol?" Pinestar asked.

Owlkit's could hear Amberstripe's frantic shriek. "Owlkit's not in the nursery!"

"He's in the medicine cat's den," Grayfeather replied from behind him.

"Good." Pinestar said. "Everycat, keep inside their dens."

Owlkit peeked out of a crack in the vines. An enormous bird was circling over the camp.

Dustkit's head poked out of the nursery. "Hawk! Cool!"

Then, before anycat could stop her, she padded out of the nursery.

"Dustkit! No!" Amberstripe ran out after her daughter.

The hawk had spotted Duskit; it folded it's wings and zoomed towards her.

"Whoa." Duskit's amber eyes were round with amazement. "Cool!"

"Dustkit! Come back!" Amberstripe almost managed to get to her before the hawk struck.

Almost.

"AH! HELP!" The hawk had grabbed Dustkit, it's sharp talons piercing her still-nursery-soft fur.

"Dustkit!" wailed Amberstripe. She jumped at the hawk, who was now aloft again. "Let go of her, you stinking mange-pelt!"

The hawk took off into the sky.

"NO!" Amberstripe hung onto the hawk, weighing it down.

"Amberstripe! Let go!" Pinestar's gruff mew barked.

Reluctantly, Amberstripe let go.

"Dustkit," whimpered Owlkit.

"Brackenclaw, Mistwing, and Peareye," ordered Pinestar. "Track down the hawk."

Owlkit was numb with shock.

_Dustkit's gone!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Please let Dustkit be alive. Please..._

Owlkit jumped when the cats sent out to find returned, paws hitting against the leaves and twigs.

"Anything?" demanded Pinestar.

Peareye bowed his head. "We chased the hawk as far as we could, but..." His voice trailed off.

Amberstripe broke down and started sobbing.

"The hawk was too high," murmured Brackenclaw.

"And it was too far ahead," agreed Mistwing.

Owlkit stared at them, numb with shock.

_Dustkit's...dead?! B-but it can't be!_

"Dustkit's not coming back?" whispered Amberkit.

"No."

Owlkit ran to the nursery. Snowkit, Rosekit, Hawkkit, and Rockkit were inside.

"Owlkit, what's wrong?" asked Rosekit.

"You seem really down," added Hawkkit.

Owlkit ignored them and crawled to the nest that he, Amberstripe, Dustkit, and Amberkit slept in.

It smelled like Dustkit.

Owlkit buried himself in the sweet, familiar scent of his sister. Sweet, gentle Dustkit, loving and kind.

_I'll never see her again._

Snowkit padded up to Owlkit. "Owlkit? Did something happen?"

"Dustkit's gone," Owlkit replied numbly.

"B-but how?!"

"The hawk," Owlkit spat out. Someday he would find that hawk and track it down. And then, that hawk would regret that it ever took Dustkit away from him.

"Oh, Owlkit, I'm so sorry." Snowkit touched his shoulder with her tail.

"Go away," growled Owlkit.

"Owlkit..."

Owlkit streaked out of the nursery, the pain of losing Dustkit hitting him hard in the shape of his mother's ears, his father's gentle amber eyes, and in Amberkit's sleek, shiny pelt.

_Why did you have to take Dustkit? Starclan, I hate you!_

Owlkit walked up to Grayfeather. "Isn't there some herb to bring her back?" he begged her.

Grayfeather sighed. "I cannot do the impossible."

Owlkit glared at her. "You're supposed to protect your clanmates!"

He turned and ran, bumping into Amberkit. "I'll protect you forever," promised Amberkit. "After all, I'm still going to be a warrior."

_How can he still think about being a warrior?_

Owlkit growled and stalked away. He finally managed to get away from the sympathetic mews and get some privacy.

"I hate you, Starclan," he snarled. "Why did you do that? It was...heartbreaking. Don't take anyone else away!" Owlkit found himself begging to empty air. "Please."

The stars were like chips of ice in the sky. Cold, unforgiving ice.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Guess what we're doing today?" Amberkit danced around Owlkit.

_How can he have forgotten Dustkit so soon?_

"We're becoming apprentices!" Amberkit's eyes gleamed. "I'll be such a great warrior, I bet Pinestar himself will mentor me!"

Owlkit gaped at him. How could he be so arrogant with his sister's death only the moon before?

"The apprentice's ceremony is at sunhigh! I can't wait!"

Owlkit rolled over, paws clutching a tuft of fur.

It was Dustkit's.

"Will you just _please _stop obsessing over the apprentice's ceremony?"

Amberkit stopped jumping. "Oh yeah, I forgot. _Owlkit _here wants to be _a medicine cat!_" he snarled.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

Amberkit was about to reply, but before he could, Pinestar's voice rang out over the Shadowclan camp.

"All cats old enough to fight, gather by the Rock for a clan meeting!"

Amberkit dashed out of the nursery, Owlkit following closely behind.

Amberkit was talking excitedly. "I bet Pinestar himself will mentor me. 'Course, if he doesn't, the deputy, Lizardfang, will. If not her, than one of the senior warriors. Probably Rainfrost or Shimmertail..."

Owlkit, however, had different thoughts. _I hope my mentor is Grayfeather... _In the excitement of becoming an apprentice, even he had momentarily forgotten about Dustkit.

Pinestar leaped off the huge gray Rock. He becked with his tail that Owlkit and Amberkit should come forward.

"Owlkit," he began, "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Owlpaw."

_Cool! I'm an apprentice! Wait a minute...Until I receive my _WARRIOR _name?! What?_

Pinestar continued. "Your mentor will be Shimmertail. I hope Shimmertail will pass down all she knows onto you."

Pinestar now spoke to Shimmertail. "Shimmertail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lizardfang, and you have shown yourself to be considerate and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Owlpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know onto Owlpaw."

Shimmertail walked through the gathered cats, looking stunned that she was chosen to be a mentor. She bent down and touched noses with Owlpaw. "You're going to be a great warrior," she whispered.

Even though Shimmertail's words were meant to be encouraging, they didn't help one bit.

_I don't want to be ta great warrior! I want to be a medicine cat!_

Owlpaw was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice that Amberkit was receiving his apprentice name.

"...Until you receive your medicine cat name, your shall be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Grayfeather..."

_WHAT?! How come _he _gets Grayfeather as a mentor and I don't? How come Amberpaw gets to be a medicine cat instead of me?!_

"I don't want to be a medicine cat!" Amberpaw complained as he reluctantly touched noses with Grayfeather. "How come Owlpaw gets to be a warrior?"

_Believe me, if I could change mentors with you, I would do it in a heartbeat._

Owlpaw let out a small moan. Shimmertail glanced at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Owlpaw hesitated before answering. "Shimmertail, you're a great cat and all, but...I wanted to be a medicine cat," he confessed.

Shimmertail sighed. "Knowing Pinestar, he made Amberpaw a medicine cat for a reason."

Owlpaw glanced at Amberpaw. He was talking to Pinestar. Owlpaw leaned in to hear.

"...I don't want to be a medicine cat! It's boring and dumb!" Amberpaw was saying crossly.

Pinestar let out a wry smile. "You don't seem to appreciate medicine cats very much. By making you a medicine cat, I hope that you will change your mind-"

"But Owlpaw actually wants to be a medicine cat! Make him the medicine cat instead! Not me!" Amberpaw was so furious that he seemed to forget that he was talking to a clan leader.

Owlpaw looked away. He couldn't help but to agree with his brother. _I want to be a medicine cat and he wants to be a warrior. Why can't Pinestar see that?_

"Owlpaw! You're an apprentice!" Owlpaw looked down. Hawkkit was jumping happily around him.

"We'll miss you," Snowkit said somewhat sadly.

"But you'll teach us all the battle moves, right?" Rosekit chipped in.

"And you'll tell us about Shadowclan territory!" Rockkit added.

Owlpaw smiled sadly.

_At least some of us are happy._

A soft sigh escaped Owlpaw.

_But Amberpaw's not. And neither am I._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Owlpaw was looking directly at a frog. He stepped forward slowly and carefully. Dragging himself forward, Owlpaw was about to pounce when a cold, wet feeling at the back of his neck distracted him. Hissing, Owlpaw swung his paw around to brush it off, and in that moment, the frog hopped away.

"Lizard dung!" Owlpaw spat. The wet feeling on his neck was still there.

"Owlpaw! Owlpaw, wake up!" Hollypaw's voice sliced through Owlpaw's dream. "Owlpaw, you were kicking everyone! Are you okay?" The amount of concern in her blue eyes surprised Owlpaw.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Owlpaw muttered.

Hollypaw glanced up at the roof of the apprentice's den. "You were sleeping right under a crack in the top," she told him. "And it's been raining all night." A steady drip of water fell from a small hole in the roof.

Owlpaw glanced outside. He couldn't tell if it was night or day, but if he had to guess, it would be night. It was pouring. Nobody was in the camp. He poked one paw outside. In an instant, it was drenched.

Owlpaw shrank back inside, accidentally stepping on a tail as he did so.

"Hey! That hurts!" Apparently, Owlpaw had stepped on Nightpaw's tail. Nightpaw was also Hollypaw's brother. The pair had been made apprentices two moons before Owlpaw.

Nightpaw rubbed his sore tail. "Sorry," apologized Owlpaw. "It's fine," grumbled Nightpaw. "Just don't do it again."

There was a loud yawn. Their conversation had woken up another apprentice, Sorrelpaw. "Wha...what's happening?" Her words were interrupted with another yawn.

"Nothing," said Hollypaw. "Go back to sleep."

Nightpaw snorted. "You're not doing a very good job of that, Hollypaw," he pointed out.

Hollypaw glared at Nightpaw. "Then you go back to sleep!"

Owlpaw covered his ears with his tail and curled up in his nest. His eyes had barely closed when he heard an agonized yowl.

Owlpaw jumped up, as did everyone else in the den.

"What? What happened? What's going on? Is something wrong? Someone, tell me! Please! Why was there a shriek? Are we being attacked? Is Shadowclan going to-" Sorrelpaw was interrupted as Nightpaw covered her mouth with his tail.

"Be quiet," he growled. "Please."

Sorrelpaw nodded.

It seemed as though the rest of the camp was waking up too. Owlpaw glimpsed Grayfeather and Amberpaw racing through the storm. A twinge of jealousy stabbed Owlpaw. He pushed it away.

_What's going on?_

Pinestar yowled out the question that burned though everycat's head. "What's happening?" he asked.

Grayfeather ran past him, answering over her shoulder. "Stormlight's kitting."

Owlpaw stiffened. The young queen had joined the nursery barely a half-moon ago.

"Already?" he asked.

Amberpaw was nothing more than a pale ginger blur as he passed by Owlpaw. "Yeah."

"But they're not due for another moon!" Owlpaw recognized the voice as Dawnfeather, Stormlight's mother.

"I guess the kits wanted to get out," piped up Sorrelpaw.

Nightpaw curled back up into a fuzzy black ball. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Amberpaw! Get some raspberry leaves!" Grayfeather ordered.

"Which ones are those again?" Amberpaw asked.

Grayfeather let out an exsaperated sigh. "They have jagged edges, but they're soft. It's near the front of the den."

"Right."

Owlpaw felt another stab of envy. _Amberpaw's learning so much!_

Owlpaw crept out of the den, braving the pounding rain. He quickly hurried to the nursery, and peered inside. A pale silver tabby, Stormlight, was laying on her side. As Owlpaw watched, a spasm wracked Stormlight. She shrieked again.

Grayfeather was with her, quietly whispering to the queen, who was clearly in pain. Owlpaw had heard that Grayfeather was Stormlight's sister. They certainly did look alike, with their pale silver fur, pink noses, and green eyes.

A bulky white tom that Owlpaw recognized as Whiteheart, Stormlight's mate, sped into the nursery. "Stormlight," he panted.

Stormlight let out a soft moan. "The first kit's almost here," Grayfeather encouraged the beautiful young queen. Grayfeather looked out of the nursery. "Where's Amberpaw?"

As soon as she spoke, the ginger tom was in the nursery. He was carrying a bundle of herbs. Grayfeather sighed. "I asked for raspberry leaves, Amberpaw! Not dock!"

"Oops," muttered Amberpaw. He sped off.

Owlpaw felt helpless. He could only watch as Stormlight screeched with pain. "The first kit's coming," said Grayfeather. Another spasm rippled across Stormlight's fur. A small, wet bundle slid onto the bed of soft moss. Stormlight was gasping for air. Grayfeather nipped open the sac and started licking the fur on the small white tom the wrong way to warm her up.

"You're doing fine," Grayfeather said gently.

Owlpaw watched, entranced, as a another kit came out. She was small, but sturdy, and had silver fur that looked exactly like Stormlight's.

"That's it," said Grayfeather.

"There's only two?" asked Whiteheart. Grayfeather nodded.

At that moment, Amberpaw came back, gasping for breath. "Are these the raspberry leaves?" He held up a pawful of what Owlpaw recognized as mallow leaves.

Grayfeather sighed. "No, Amberpaw," she said. Upon seeing the look of disappointment and worry on his face, however, she added, "No real harm has been done. Stormlight kitted succesfully."

Whiteheart swept his tail over his new-born kits. "What are we going to name them?" he murmured.

Stormlight didn't respond.

"Stormlight? Stormlight!" Whiteheart shook his mate.

It was no use. She was gone.

"No!" Whiteheart wailed. "No! Please, Starclan, no!"

Owlpaw looked at Whiteheart and his kits with pity. "I'm sorry," he meowed.

Whiteheart buried his head in his mate's cold fur.

Owlpaw took a tentative step forward. In doing so, he accidentally knocked over the small white tom. "Oops!" Owlpaw apologized. "I'm so sorry!"

But the tiny white kit didn't make a sound. He just rolled over. Owlpaw gasped.

Whiteheart started yowling with pain. "Not him, too!"

"Whiteheart," said Grayfeather, her voice hoarse with grieving and pain. "I-I'm so sorry."

"I have to name them," mumbled Whiteheart. He gazed at the small white kit. "Stormlight always liked the name Cloudkit," he said. "She said that if she had a kit, she would name one Cloudkit." Whiteheart looked at the small silver kit, a miniature version of Stormlight. He touched her, and the kit squeaked."And this one will be Stormkit."

Grayfeather touched his shoulder with her tail. "We'll have to ask Poppywind if she can suckle the kits," she sighed. Whiteheart nodded.

"Mama! What's happening? What was that sound?" Owlpaw looked in the direction of the voice. It was Hawkkit, who had apparently been woken by the Whitehearts howls of pain.

"Hawkkit, go back to sleep," Snowkit's sleepy voice said.

"But I want to see what's happening to!" squealed Rosekit.

"All of you, be quiet," muttered Rockkit.

"Go back to sleep." Owlpaw recognized Poppywind's soothing, motherly voice.

"Actually," said Grayfeather, "Poppywind, we need your help."

Poppywind raised her russet-furred head. "What? Why?"

"Stormlight...Stormlight, she...she died while kitting."

Poppywind was instantly alert. "Oh no!" Grayfeather nodded. "We need you to suckle the kit."

Poppywind nodded, distracted. "O-oh, of course." She padded forward and sat down beside the kits. Stormkit started suckling immediately. "Why isn't the white one drinking milk too?" Poppywind asked. Grayfeather hesitated. "Cloudkit? Well...she-"

"She's dead." Owlpaw jumped. Whiteheart's green eyes were clouded with grief. "She's dead, and she's not coming back. Cloudkit's in Starclan with S-Stormlight." Whiteheart wailed. "Why, Starclan? What did they do? What did _I _do?"

Meanwhile, Rosekit was trying to get a better look at the kits. "Why isn't Stormlight moving?" she asked.

"Go back to sleep," ordered Poppywind. Rosekit harrumphed. "Fine."

The rain came down even harder, pounding down on the muddied cround. Owlpaw was drenched, his paws standing in pools of water. And as he padded out of the nursery and back into his own den, he couldn't help but wonder.

_Why would Starclan take a kit?_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Snowpaw! Rosepaw! Hawkpaw! Rockpaw!"

Owlpaw smiled as he looked at the four newest apprentices. Rosepaw's brown fur was groomed till it shone, Snowpaw was kneading the ground beneath her paws in excitement, and Rockpaw and Hawkpaw were talking excitedly with each other.

"Owlpaw! Owlpaw! Is being an apprentice great or what?" Rosepaw bounced around him. "What did you do first as an apprentice? Did you hunt, or fight, or explore the territory, or go on patrol, or clean the elder's den, or-"

"Oh, be quiet," snapped Twignose, Rosepaw's new mentor. Rosepaw was unperturbed, and continued on as though nothing had happened. "-Or clean out the nursery or listen to the elders or-"

"Rosepaw, if you're going to go on chatting like this, you won't go on patrol!" interrupted Twignose.

"Oh! Right!"

Owlpaw purred. He felt a strange, fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever he was around Rosepaw, but that vanished as soon as they started chatting. Owlpaw couldn't put a name on what was going on inside him that made him so jumpy when he was near her.

_And now that we're apprentices, we're going to spend even more time together!_

"The Gathering's tonight," announced Pinestar, interrupting Owlpaw's thoughts. "I'd like our four new apprentices to come, along with Grayscar, Twignose, Shimmertail, Owlpaw, Poppywind, Hollypaw, and Nightpaw."

"What about me?" complained Amberpaw. Pinestar looked at him, green eyes glinting with amusement. "Amberpaw, you're the medicine cat's apprentice. You get to go to every Gathering!"

"Awesome!"

Owlpaw grinned, although he felt a stab of envy. He pushed it away. He was going to the Gathering!

"Owlpaw! We're going hunting!" Shimmertail beckoned him with her glossy black tail.

"Yesterday, you said that we were going on patrol," answered Owlpaw.

Shimmertail licked her chest. "There's rain on the way. I want to hunt before it starts."

"Sure." Owlpaw trotted behind his mentor. Then Shimmertail stopped so abruptly, he crashed into her.

"Oof!" Owlpaw stumbled, then fell. "Shimmertail, what's-"

Shimmertail whacked her tail over his mouth. "Shh! I smell lizard."

Owlpaw licked his lips. Lizard was his favorite. But because of all the heavy rain, there had been mostly frogs on the fresh-kill pile.

"Where?" he hissed.

Shimmertail pointed at a clump of ferns. "Right there." She turned to face Owlpaw. "Let's see if you can catch it."

"M-me?" stammered Owlpaw.

"Yes."

"Um, o-okay." Owlpaw opened his jaws and breathed in. Shimmertail was right about the lizard. The strong scent of it hit Owlpaw in the face. He crept silently toward the ferns. _Slow and steady, now, _he thought. Owlpaw stepped closer to the ferns. He could see the lizard now, it scaly brown body motionless.

Then, lightning-quick, Owlpaw darted forward, claws outstretched to catch the lizard.

And he missed.

The lizard sped away. Hissing with frustration, Owlpaw raced after it. He barely managed to slam his paw down onto the lizard before killing it with one bite.

"Your stalking was okay," commented Shimmertail, "but you reached out too much. The lizard was alerted and ran away. And next time, try stepping in the places that have no sticks or leaves. I think you cracked one, and the lizard heard you." Shimmertail paused for a moment. "Overall, though, nice job. I guess you got the lizard anyway in the end, and that's all that counts."

Owlpaw grinned. "My first catch!"

Shimmertail smiled. "It's a nice lizard. Though," she added, glancing at the sky, where dark clouds were gathering, "we better get back to camp.

"Sure."

Owlpaw and Shimmertail walked back to camp. Amberpaw was eating a frog when they arrived.

"You got a lizard?" he asked Owlpaw. Owlpaw nodded. "Lucky!" Amberpaw's voice was filled with jealousy. "Grayfeather _never _takes me hunting."

Owlpaw sighed. "Shimmertail's a great mentor and all, but...I think I'm more suited to be a medicine cat."

"We're going to the Gathering now!" Owlpaw jerked his head up, startled. "Oh yeah." He raced after his clanmates.

"Stay within three tail-lengths of the lake," ordered Pinestar as they made their way out of the camp. "And _no _hunting."

They walked on for quite a bit. Then a fishy smell seemed to whack Owlpaw in his face.

"What's that disgusting smell?" asked Amberpaw.

Pinestar looked back at him. "Riverclan."

It started raining. Fat drops of water beaded on Owlpaw's fur. In only a few minutes, his pelt was slicked back, and his fur clung to his body.

They arrived at the island. Owlpaw looked at the tree-bridge. It looked very wet and slippery.

When it was his turn to cross, Owlpaw hesitated. He had just seen a small ginger apprentice get knocked into the water. Owlpaw didn't want to get wetter than he already was.

"Hurry up!" said Amberpaw impatiently.

"O-okay," mumbled Owlpaw. He had just sunk his claws into the bark of the tree when he heard surprised shouts and startled cries. "Ah!" Owlpaw only just managed to not get thrown into the water as cats surged past him, asking what was happening.

"What's going on?" he asked, terrified. Screeches of fear sounded from the island.

"There's a whole den of foxes on the island!" somecat exclaimed.

"What?!" Owlpaw raced across the tree-bridge and onto the island.

Amberpaw snarled as he followed Owlpaw. "There's more of us than them," he growled.

"We can take 'em!" someone yelled.

"Quiet! Let the leaders decide!" shouted a large dark brown tom.

A white she-cat rolled her eyes. "Of course, o great Thrushstar," she said sarcastically. "Let only _four _leaders decide when there are vast quantities of highly intelligent warriors nearby!"

The brown tom, Thrushstar, ignored her. "We should attack. Then, ten warriors flank the right side of the foxes-"

"ATTACK!" Pinestar screeched. Owlpaw stood there for a moment, then followed the rest of Shadowclan. He saw that Grayfeather remained motionless and did not join in, Amberpaw was shrieking as he clawed at a fox.

"Windclan agrees with Shadowclan," meowed the white she-cat. And suddenly, Windclan was right beside them, slashing at the foxes.

Thrushstar looked angry. His ears were flat and his claws out. "Whatever happened to the plan?" he asked, furious. "I thought we were going to-"

"RIVERCLAN, FORWARD!" A small brown she-cat led Riverclan toward the foxes.

And then all the Thunderclan warriors started fighting the foxes too, except for Thrushstar, who, in Owlpaw's opinion, was a jerk.

Owlpaw screeched as he slashed at the foxes. All the battle moves that he had practiced, over and over, came back to him. He shrieked as the fox tore his ear, but he counterattacked with fierce blows to it's muzzle.

All the foxes made whining sounds as the clans (except Thrushstar) drove them back. They eventually gave up and fled.

The white she-cat smiled at her clan. "You were wonderful!" she told them.

"We all were, Brightstar," added the Riverclan leader.

"Of course, Mallowstar," replied Brightstar. Then Brightstar bounded up onto the huge tree in the middle of the island.

"Cats of all clans!" she yowled. "Tonight, we have been brought together by an old enemy!" Brightstar smiled. "But we must still continue on with the Gathering. Shadowclan, what news do you have?"

Pinestar climbed up onto the tree and sat next to Brightstar. "We have had two new apprentices," he said. "Owlpaw and Amberpaw."

While Amberpaw puffed up his chest and started boasting to the clans, Owlpaw kept his head low. He had never been near so many cats before, and had to force his fur flat.

"Owlpaw! Amberpaw!" Owlpaw felt proud, but also shy.

Pinestar continued. "Four other apprentices have also been made. Snowpaw, Rosepaw, Rockpaw, and Hawkpaw."

While the clans chanted their names, Owlpaw sneaked a glance at Rosepaw. She looked so beautiful, with her shining brown fur and dark blue eyes.

"We lost one of our queens, Stormlight, while she was kitting, and one of her kits, which her mate named Cloudkit. Aside from that, nothing has gone wrong on Shadowclan territory, and prey is plentiful," concluded Pinestar.

Brightstar politely dipped her head. "Thank you, Pinestar. I'm sorry about Stormlight and her kit. Now Windclan will speak." Brightstar cast her gaze around the cats gathered below her. Flowermoon has kitted two kits, Mudkit and Dapplekit.. One of our warriors, Appleface, died, but we are otherwise in good condition. However," she snarled, giving Thrushstar a cold, hard look, "Windclan were attacked in their camp as they were mourning for the brave warrior." Owlpaw gasped. "It was completely unprovoked! Cowardly! Elders and kits, attacked in their nests, grieving for Appleface, or sleeping. The fox-hearted little-"

"Now, now, Brightstar," said Mallowstar in a futile attempt to calm her down.

"THEY ATTACKED US WHILE-"

"Brightstar! Stop! That's enough!" Mallowstar growled.

"Are you done?" asked Mallowstar. Brightstar nodded stiffly, clearly still furious.

"Then Riverclan will start. Twolegs have been sighted, but none of them have come close to us. We have three new apprentices, Streampaw, Minnowpaw, and Skypaw."

"Streampaw! Minnowpaw! Skypaw!" Owlpaw chanted.

"The fish are fat and plentiful," Mallowstar finished.

Thrushstar looked at the cats below him, who were throwing hateful glares at him. "Thunderclan's turn," he announced. "We have had one new warrior, Willowfoot."

No one called out Willowfoot's name.

Thrushstar continued calmly, "One elder died, Stonestep, and the prey is running well."

"Don't you have something else to say?" a Windclan cat hissed. "Like how Thunderclan attacked Windclan?"

Thrushstar continued. "This Gathering is over."

Owlpaw walked with the rest of his clan. Amberpaw ran toward him.

"Owlpaw! Guess what?" Amberpaw didn't wait for Owlpaw to guess. "I met all the Windclan medicine cats, and they're amazing! I still would choose warrior over medicine cat though."

A hot wave of jealousy surged over Owlpaw. "That's...that's nice," he replied stiffly.

They traveled through Riverclan territory, then finally came back to Shadowclan.

"How was the Gathering?" Amberstripe asked Owlpaw.

"It was...very eventful," responded Owlpaw.

"There was a fox on the island!" exclaimed Amberpaw. "I beat it, all by myself!"

Owlpaw walked toward Rosepaw. "How did you enjoy it?" he asked her.

"It was exciting, and so amazing!"

"Uh, yeah." For some reason, Owlpaw felt compelled to agree with anything Rosepaw said. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep now," he yawned.

Owlpaw padded into his den.

That night, he dreamed of Rosepaw.

**Hello there! I know that this was a REALLY long chapter. Sorry about that if you're like me and like short ones! Anyways, tell me what you feel about OwlxRose in the reviews! Speaking of reviews, thanks for all the great ones! Until next time,**

** -HalfSun**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Owlpaw! Get up! Time for a hunting patrol!"

Owlpaw groaned as he crawled out of his nest and into the camp. It had snowed overnight. The camp was blanketed in the stuff.

"When did everything get so white?"

"When leaf-bare started," replied Shimmertail. "Now come on. We're hunting with Rosepaw, Hollypaw, Nightpaw, and Twignose."

"That's a big patrol," commented Hollypaw, who was already grooming herself.

"We'll catch more prey."

"C'mon, let's move!" Twignose glared at them. "Hurry _up_!"

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Nightpaw as they traveled into the forest.

"Shut up," hissed Twignose.

"You dare tell me to-"

"Shut _up!_ I smell something!"

Owlpaw scented it too. It was strong and foul. Shimmertail's eyes were wide open.

"Starclan, no," she breathed. "Badger."

Owlpaw was alert. "Aren't badgers those monsters from the nursery tales?" he asked fearfully.

"This isn't a nursery tale," snapped Twignose. "We've got to drive it out."

"Where is it?" asked Rosepaw.

"O-o-over there!" Nightpaw shrieked. He pointed at a massive striped beast that swiped at him. "Help!"

"No!" Rosepaw darted forward and sliced at the badger's muzzle. "Get away from him!"

Owlpaw ran forward and slashed at the badger's forepaw. The badger roared and swung it's paw at Owlpaw. He managed to duck, but the badger's heavy paw came down on his tail. Owlpaw let out a screech of pain and fury and tried to fight back, but the badger came forward, cornering him against a tree.

Suddenly, there was a flash of black and Hollypaw was there, spitting at the badger and raking her claws across the badger's chest. The badger swiped at her and managed rip through her side. Hollypaw crumpled to the ground.

"Stupid badger! Filthy thing! Go on!" Rosepaw yelled, attempting to distract the huge monster from the wounded Hollypaw. The badger turned towards her, and raised it's paws, ready to crush Rosepaw.

"NOT ROSEPAW!" Owlpaw shrieked. He darted forward and grabbed Rosepaw. He tugged her back the moment the badger brought a heavy paw down.

"What did you do that for?" hissed Rosepaw. "I had it under control!"

"And then you would be sent to Starclan," growled Owlpaw. "I just saved your life!"

"We could've both died!" spat Rosepaw.

"But we didn't!"

Rosepaw was about to argue when the badger flung her aside. "No!" yowled Owlpaw. He lunged at the badger, the rest of the patrol behind him. The badger then lumbered off into the forest, apparently now uninterested.

"Hollypaw, are you okay?" asked Shimmertail. Hollypaw nodded, her black fur turning crimson with blood. "Good. Let's get you back to camp."

When they finally made it back, Grayfeather and Amberpaw, along with the rest of the clan, stared at them.

Pinestar was the first to speak. "What happened?"

"Badger," grunted Twignose.

"You're hurt!" gasped Grayfeather.

"Tend to Hollypaw first," insisted Shimmertail. Grayfeather nodded. She ran into the medicine cat's den and returned with a mouthful of cobweb. "Get all the injured cats inside my den," she ordered.

No one protested.

"Owlpaw, you okay?" asked Amberpaw.

"Yeah," sighed Owlpaw. Amberpaw glanced nervously around. "You're not seriously hurt, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. I need to talk to you." Amberpaw sat down. "I can see you mooning over Rosepaw."

"I'm not-"

Amberpaw cut him off. "Owlpaw. The whole clan knows."

Owlpaw slumped. "Oh."

"But I don't think that you should be mates with her."

Owlpaw snapped his head up. "What? Why?"

Amberpaw sighed. "Isn't it obvious, Owlpaw? She likes Nightpaw." He motioned towards Rosepaw, who was sharing prey with Nightpaw, their tails twined.

Owlpaw suddenly hated Nightpaw.

Amberpaw looked at his brother, his green eyes filled with sympathy. "Rosepaw doesn't love you as anything more than a friend, Owlpaw." He paused. "But-"

"Then who does?!" exploded Owlpaw. "She's the only one...the only one that..."

"Let me finish," said Amberpaw. "As I was saying, somecat _does _love you as more than a denmate."

"Who?"

"Hollypaw."

Owlpaw was taken aback. "What? Hollypaw!?"

Amberpaw nodded.

"B-but sh-she's not...I d-don't..." spluttered Owlpaw. "Sh-she and I-I just..."

"Just because she likes you doesn't mean that you like her," said Amberpaw calmly, which was a first. "Just like...just like you and Rosepaw."

"Hollypaw isn't Rosepaw," growled Owlpaw. Amberpaw sighed. "Owlpaw, don't you see? She doesn't love you back. Her mate is Nightpaw, not you. You and her will never happen."

"How do you know about love? You're a medicine cat!" Amberpaw flinched.

"And you're a warrior. What more do you know than me?"

"Lots!" snarled Owlpaw. "Like herbs, and how to be a good medicine cat."

Amberpaw stiffened. "Owlpaw, that wasn't my fault." Then he turned around and walked out into the camp.

Owlpaw was furious. "What does he know?" he muttered. "He's a furball." He growled and stalked over to the fresh-kill pile. Choosing the biggest squirrel he could find, he was about to walk over to Rosepaw and offer her it when Hollypaw appeared.

"Hi!" she mewed cheerfully. "You okay?" She glanced at the squirrel Owlpaw was holding in his jaws. "You're not going to eat that all by yourself?"

"No," growled Owlpaw. "I won't." He started off towards Rosepaw, but then she got up and, tail still twined with Nightpaw's, walked to the apprentice's den. Owlpaw drooped.

"Can I share?" asked Hollypaw. Owlpaw nodded. He wasn't hungry. Leaving Hollypaw with the squirrel, he went to the apprentice's den too. Nightpaw and Rosepaw were nuzzling each other. Staying just outside of the apprentice's den, he listened carefully to what they said.

"Rosepaw, you're the best," said Nightpaw.

"You're so sweet."

Nightpaw purred. "Rosepaw, will you be my mate?"

Owlpaw's stomach clenched.

"Of course, Nightpaw!"

"No," whispered Owlpaw. Rosepaw and Nightpaw didn't notice.

"Rosepaw, I love you."

"Love you back."

Owlpaw hissed and ran out of the camp, away from the two.

But no matter how far he ran, their words still echoed in his mind.

**Hey guys! HalfSun here! So, can you give me warrior name ideas for Sorrelpaw, Nightpaw, Rosepaw, Snowpaw, Hawkpaw, and Rockpaw? And a medicine cat name for Amberpaw! Thanks! I'm not sure if I want OwlxRose yet or OwlxHolly. I don't know, I'll decide later. Thanks for all the great reviews, by the way!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh, you're in big trouble now!"

Owlpaw looked up from the lizard he was eating. "What?"

But Grayfeather wasn't talking to him. The silver she-cat was glaring at Amberpaw. "How dare you! Are you trying to stir up trouble? It's leaf-bare! We can't afford a battle or anything like that!"

Amberpaw shrugged. "It was for the good of the clan."

Grayfeather hissed in annoyance. "Really? Crossing into Riverclan territory is for the good of the clan?"

"And getting herbs."

"That you stole from their _camp!"_

"Well, if there is a battle, now we'll have enough herbs."

Grayfeather's claws slid out. She growled. "I can't _believe _you!"

Amberpaw turned around. "I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere!" Grayfeather hissed. "As a punishment, you're not going out of camp for a whole moon!"

Amberpaw turned around. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes she can." Pinestar walked over to the medicine cats. "Amberpaw, Grayfeather is your mentor. You should listen to her." He paused to scratch at his ear. "Getting herbs is no excuse for crossing into Riverclan territory."

Amberpaw flicked his tail. "I'm a medicine cat. I can go wherever I want."

"To _pick _herbs. Not steal them!" snarled Grayfeather.

"Well, it's just like asking for the herbs and then taking them, except for the asking part."

"Asking for herbs is one thing. Stealing them is another! You know, four cats in Riverclan have greencough, and you stole their entire supply of catmint!"

Owlpaw turned away from them and went into the forest, not wanting to hear his brother get scolded by Grayfeather. _I could've made a much better medicine cat than Amberpaw, _he thought bitterly.

"Owlpaw! Wait up!" Owlpaw looked over his shoulder. Hollypaw was racing after him. Finally managing to catch up, she panted, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

Hollypaw pressed on. "Is it something to do with Amberpaw?"

"Absolutely not."

"Is it because he's a medicine cat and you're not?"

Owlpaw flinched. "Maybe."

Hollypaw sighed. "Well...maybe it's a good thing that you're not a medicine cat."

"WHAT?"

Hollypaw flinched. "Well, if you were a medicine cat...then...you wouldn't be able to get a mate..."

Owlpaw gawked at Hollypaw. "I don't want a mate! I want to be a medicine cat!"

Hollypaw looked disappointed. "Oh." She turned away. "Sure."

Owlpaw felt guilty. "Uh...uh...um...er...wait!" He managed to catch up to Hollypaw. "I didn't mean it that way!"

Hollypaw glared at him. "You better know what you meant, then. Because if that wasn't rejecting me...I don't know what is," she said coldly.

Owlpaw looked down. "S-sorry. I just want to be medicine cat so badly!"

"Then choose being a medicine cat over being a mate, then. Be lonely. You know, I'm starting to think that Amberpaw has the right idea about medicine cats."

Owlpaw glanced at from her. "Look, I'm really sorry about that." He hesitated. "Maybe someday I can have a mate...but not now. Not today."

Hollypaw turned away from him. "Okay." Her voice was flat. "Whatever."

Owlpaw was _really _guilty.

**Hello! Thanks for all the great reviews! Anyways, I'm not sure if I should be nice and let Hollypaw forgive Owlpaw or make Hollypaw just really mad at Owlpaw. What do you think?**

**HalfSun out!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No, Owlpaw! You're doing it all wrong!" Dawnfeather hissed.

Owlpaw growled. He wished that Shimmertail was still his mentor. The dark brown she-cat had never treated him like a kit, but she had retired to the elder's den a quarter moon before, complaining of stiff joints and aching paws.

"Owlpaw! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't stick your tail up into the air like that! Why don't you ever pay attention to me? You seem so distracted all the time!"

_Like I have nothing to be distracted by, _thought Owlpaw sarcastically. _Hollypaw being furious with me is nothing at all._

"OWLPAW!" Dawnfeather growled. She stalked up to him and shoved his tail down. "And adjust your hindquarters!"

Owlpaw hissed. "I can do it!"

"Then please do!" retorted Dawnfeather. "It would make my life a whole lot easier if you became a warrior so I didn't have to mentor you!"

Owlpaw ignored her. After a quarter moon, all the harsh words didn't hurt him anymore.

"Owlpaw! Pay attention!" Dawnfeather cuffed him around the ear. "A mouse went right by and you didn't hunt it!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I'm an actual warrior, so I get to tell others to hunt it! You, on the other paw, are not a warrior and never will be! You think the clan hasn't noticed how you're skulking around the medicine cat's den all the time?"

"I'm not skulking!"

"Oh, sure!"

Owlpaw slashed at a leaf in his frustration. It shredded beneath his claws. "Leave me alone!" He turned and ran back towards the camp.

"Don't think this is over!"

Owlpaw fled toward the camp. "I wish that Shimmertail was still my mentor. Not Dawnfeather. She's so rude and cross and shouty," he muttered under his breath.

"Hey Owlpaw! Where've you been?" Amberpaw asked as he entered the camp.

"Hunting," Owlpaw mumbled.

"Did you catch anything? It's leaf-bare, and I'm starving!"

"Aren't we all?" Owlpaw sighed. He was about to go to the apprentice's den for a nap when he heard a shriek of pain. A shriek that sounded a lot like Hollypaw.

"Help! Help me!" Owlpaw spun around. Hollypaw's voice screeched again and again, "Help! Someone! Anyone! Help! It's rats!"

"I'm coming, Hollypaw!" Owlpaw yowled. He ran through the entrance of the camp. "Hollypaw! I'm almost there!"

Hollypaw let out a screech of agony. "Please!" Owlpaw tried to locate the source of the sound.

"Help me! I can't fight them all off!"

"Hold on!" shouted Owlpaw. The screams sounded like they were from the twoleg den. He sprinted toward it.

Hollypaw shrieked again and again. "HELP!"

Owlpaw finally arrived. The twoleg den was swarming with rats, and Hollypaw was in the middle. There were scratches on her legs, a nasty wound down her flank, and bite marks along her cheeks, but nothing that seemed life threatening.

"Don't worry!" Owlpaw looked over his shoulder. Rosepaw, Sorrelpaw, and Mistwing had come too.

_Rosepaw._

"Help!" Hollypaw spotted the cats. "Help me!"

Owlpaw leapt into the rats. Immediately, a rat clambered onto his back and sunk it's tiny, sharp fangs into Owlpaw's neck. He tried to shake it off, but it held on. Another rat scratched Owlpaw's muzzle, and yet another bit his tail. Owlpaw yowled and slashed at a rat in front of him, and rolled over to get rid of the rat on his back.

Bad idea.

The rats jumped on his exposed, soft belly and started slicing at it with thorn-sharp claws. Screeching, Owlpaw raked his claws at the rats on his side, and tried to flip over. He managed to shake most of the rats of, but a few still clung to him.

Owlpaw chanced a glance at his clanmates. Mistwing was fighting four enormous rats, Sorrelpaw was hissing at a particularly large pair, and Rosepaw was...not in Owlpaw's sight.

"Rosepaw?" he asked. "Rosepaw!" He then spotted four pale brown legs sticking out of a mound of rats. They thrashed from side to side, and a small head poked out. "Help!" Rosepaw shrieked.

"Rosepaw!"

Owlpaw looked at Hollypaw. She was fighting even more rats than Rosepaw, and they had cornered her against one side of the twoleg den. Hollypaw saw Owlpaw and yelled, "Owlpaw! Help me!"

It came down to who Owlpaw loved more: Hollypaw or Rosepaw.

Definitely Rosepaw.

"I'm sorry, Hollypaw." Hollypaw gawked at him as Owlpaw lunged at Rosepaw. He flung a bunch of rats aside with a swing of his paw, and slashed more across the throat.

"O-Owlpaw?" Rosepaw said timidly.

"I'm here now, Rosepaw."

Owlpaw screeched as a rat found it's way onto his head, slashing at his forehead, sending drops of blood into his eyes. He shook his head and it fell off, but another one clawed Owlpaw's flank. Yet another rat sliced Owlpaw's nose.

"We're here!"

Owlpaw jerked his head up, sending a rat clinging to his nose flying through the air. Pinestar was racing across the grass to them, followed by Peareye, Brackenclaw, Timberfoot, Dawnfeather, and Thorntail.

"Let's kill some rats!" yowled Peareye.

Thorntail ran to his son. "Thank Starclan you're okay, Owlpaw."

"Let's do this!"

Mistwing fought side by side with her mate, Timberfoot, while Dawnfeather and Peareye worked as a pair to kill the rats. Brackenclaw was taking down rat after rat, and Thorntail was helping Owlpaw.

"We beat them!"

Owlpaw looked at the source of the exclamation. After what seemed like an eternity, Sorrelpaw had finally spoken what everycat had hoped for.

No more rats.

"Hollypaw, are you okay?" Owlpaw looked guiltily at the friend he had left behind. Hollypaw was laying on the ground, moaning in pain. "It hurts...it hurts..."

Owlpaw stepped cautiously over the dead bodies of the rats. There was a deep slash across Hollypaw's belly, and one of her paws was twisted at an awkward angle. "Owlpaw...Owlpaw...why...why didn't you...didn't you help me...?"

Owlpaw looked at his paws. "I had to help Rosepaw."

"But we were going to be mates...right?"

Owlpaw looked away.

"Whatever I did to make you not want to take me on as a mate, I'm sorry."

Owlpaw sighed. "No, Hollypaw, I'm sorry."

Hollypaw purred. "So are we friends again?"

"Always."

**So, how did you like that chapter? Thanks for all the great reviews, by the way!**

**HalfSun out!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Owlpaw! You lizard-brain! You let that frog just pass right by you!"

"Geez, Sorrelpaw, no need to be rude," hissed Hawkpaw.

"It's Sorrel_storm, _thank you very much."

"Whatever, Sorrel_paw_."

Owlpaw sighed. He knew that the only reason that Sorrelstorm and Hawkpaw were feeling angry and resentful was because of leaf-bare. There had been no prey for two sunrises, as the prey had all frozen or hid in their burrows. Even the queens and elders hadn't eaten for days. The cold didn't help. Even Riverclan, the lazy fish-faces, were having trouble with food ever since the lake had frozen.

"Ah! Help!"

Owlpaw turned. Brackenclaw was ahead of the hunting patrol, and he seemed to be licking at the frozen surface of the lake, but he was also tugging at it. His tongue was stuck on the ice.

"I swear, this clan is made of lizard-brains," muttered Sorrelstorm. She leapt forward and grabbed Brackenclaw by the scruff. She tugged backwards, and with a sucking sound, Brackenclaw was free.

"Er, thanks," he said, embarrassed.

Sorrelstorm glared at him. "Don't ever do something so idiotic like that ever again!"

"How was I supposed to know that my tongue would stick to the ice?"

Owlpaw walked over to the frozen lake. He gently put a paw on it, just to see if that would stick too. He lifted it, and it came off easily.

_I guess paws don't stick on ice._

Feeling braver, Owlpaw stepped onto the ice. He started slipping around and nearly fell.

"Owlpaw! Just what in Starclan do you think that you're-watch out!"

"HELP!"

Owlpaw's weight was too much for the thin layer of ice. It shattered, and Owlpaw came crashing down into the lake. The water was dark and cold. Mostly cold.

"I don't know how to swim!"

Owlpaw could hear Brackenclaw screech, "Somecat, get him outta there!" Owlpaw then felt teeth sink into his scruff. Someone was dragging him up, toward the light.

Owlpaw was beginning to get dizzy. His lungs burned. He wanted to cry out, but when his mouth opened, all he could do was cough as he accidentally swallowed some water.

Then his head broke through the surface. Blinking, he saw the bright ginger pelt of Sorrelstorm.

"You _are..._the _biggest _birdbrain _ever,_" she hissed into Owlpaw's ear. Owlpaw tried to reply, but all he could let out was a hacking cough from swallowing so much water. Sorrelstorm glared at him. "Next time, think before doing anything!"

Sorrelstorm paddled to shore, spluttering as she unintentionally gulped down some water.

"Sorry," apologized Owlpaw.

Sorrelstorm growled.

"Owlpaw! Are you okay?" Hawkpaw yowled. He ran over to his friend. "I thought that you''d be in Starclan by now!"

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Brackenclaw.

Sorrelstorm sighed. "And yet I swam all the way to the middle of the lake to get him and nobody asks me how I'm feeling."

"How are you, Sorrel_paw_?"

"It's Sorrelstorm!"

Owlpaw purred. "C'mon, let's get back to camp!"

It was harder than he thought. It had snowed, so everything seemed white, and the stuff covered up the scents that led to the Shadowclan camp. Even Brackenclaw, a senior warrior, seemed lost.

"Does anybody know where we are?" asked Hawkpaw.

"Er," mumbled Brackenclaw. "I think that maybe, sorta, possibly...uh...we might be lost..."

"Lizard-brains, every single one of them," hissed Sorrelstorm.

"Then _you _tell us where to go, Sorrel_paw,_" growled Hawkpaw.

Sorrelstorm lifted her head up. "Fine," she sniffed. "The camp is...that way." She pointed with her tail at the left side of the snowy forest.

"Whatever you say, Sorrel_paw,_" replied Hawkpaw.

"Lay off her, Hawkpaw," said Brackenclaw protectively.

Hawkpaw harrumphed. "What_ever_."

They followed Sorrelstorm through the forest. Finally, they saw the camp.

"See, Hawkpaw?" smirked Sorrelstorm.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What took you guys so long?" Owlpaw turned to look at Hollypaw.

_Hollypaw._

"We...we got lost," muttered Hawkpaw.

Grayfeather sighed. "Thank Starclan that you had a senior warrior to guide you back!"

"Actually," mumbled Brackenclaw, "Sorrelstorm led us back."

"Oh?"

"Owlpaw! Sorrelstorm! What happened to you two? You're all wet!" Amberpaw exclaimed. Owlpaw gave his chest a few embarrassed licks. "I fell in the lake."

"What about Sorrelstorm?"

"She rescued me."

Owlpaw saw Hollypaw throw Sorrelstorm a strange look, filled with anger and relief.

"Are you sure you two are okay?" asked Grayfeather. Owlpaw nodded, as did Sorrelstorm.

"Good."

"Hollypaw? I need to talk to you," said Owlpaw. Hollypaw hesitated, then nodded. "Okay."

They walked into the forest, side by side. "Look, Hollypaw," blurted Owlpaw. "I really like you and all, and I'm sorry about our talk earlier and how I acted in the rat attack, but...but I-I'm not sure that I'm..." His voice trailed off.

Hollypaw looked disappointed. "Oh." She paused before continuing. "It might work, though? You might want to be a warrior, and then...and then we...we could be together! It could work! Please try, Owlpaw. Please?"

Owlpaw looked away. "I am destined to be a medicine cat."

Hollypaw looked at Owlpaw. "I really love you, Owlpaw," she said, her voice quiet. "Ever since you became an apprentice, I've liked you. And then...and then I had to watch as you mooned over Rosepaw, chasing after her, when she already had a mate."

Owlpaw was getting dizzy. Maybe Hollypaw liked him, but he liked Rosepaw! But it also might be, just might be, true. He remembered now, about all the things she'd ever done.

_Are you okay? _That had been during the heavy rain, when Stormlight was about to kit.

Hollypaw protecting him during the badger attack, even though it meant getting hurt.

The amount of hurt in her eyes when he'd told her that he didn't want a mate.

And suddenly, it all fit together. Why hadn't he seen it before?

_Because I was too busy with Rosepaw._

Owlpaw looked up. Hollypaw was watching him, hope in her eyes.

"Maybe," he began slowly, "I do want a mate."

**So, ending that hints that Owlpaw would like to be Hollypaw's mate! What do you guys think? And also, thanks to Stuffed Watermelon for Sorrelstorm's warrior name and everyone that reviewed!**

**-HalfSun**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No, Fernkit! That's not how you play mossball!"

Owlpaw purred as he watched Stormkit try to explain how to play mossball to her two newest denmates, Fernkit and Berrykit. Mistwing, the mother of the two newest arrivals, watched from the nursery, whiskers twitching with amusement as she watched the kits play.

"Berrykit! You don't throw the mossball away, you try to keep it from other cats!" Stormkit squeaked.

"I'm not sure I like mossball very much," Fernkit mewed.

"I don't get it," added Berrykit.

"Owlpaw! If you're not too busy watching the kits play, make yourself useful!" Dawnfeather smapped.

Owlpaw sighed and padded out of camp. He had barely gone more than a few tail-lengths when he spotted a pigeon.

Dropping into a hunting crouch, Owlpaw slowly pulled himself forward. His belly was brushing against the ground, and his ears were flat. Then he jumped, accidentally snapping a twig in the process. The bird let out a cry of alarm and started to fly away, but Owlpaw pounced on it, biting the pigeon's neck. It went limp.

Owlpaw let out a purr of satisfaction. He quickly dug a hole in the hard, frozen ground and buried it.

He then heard pawsteps behind him. Whipping his head around, Owlpaw relaxed when he saw that it was only his friend, Hawkpaw.

"Hey," Hawkpaw greeted. "Wanna hunt together?"

"Sure."

They checked the forest for any signs of prey, but they only found a squirrel. Owlpaw attempted to chase after it but lost it.

When they arrived at the lake after traveling for some time, Hawkpaw announced, "I'm going to catch a fish."

Owlpaw blinked, surprised. "_You?_ Catch a _fish? _Are you a Riverclan cat or something?"

Hawkpaw sniffed. "It's not like there's a lot of other prey around."

"Yes, but...it's a _fish!_ And the whole lake is frozen over!"

"So?"

Hawkpaw padded up to the frozen lake. He put a paw on it, then brought it back up and smashed down as hard as he could. _Crash!_

A spiderweb of cracks formed along the surface of the ice. They steadily grew larger, then, without any warning, the ice broke apart.

"See any fish?" Owlpaw asked.

Hawkpaw scanned the clear blue water, a reflection of the sky and its fluffy white clouds. "Nope...ah-ha!"

A small, flickering figure darted amongst the shattered ice. "There!" Hawkpaw plunged one dark brown paw into the water. He grunted as he reached in further, trying to grab the fish.

"Almost...got it..." he gasped.

"Did you get it?" asked Owlpaw.

Hawkpaw sighed, disappointed. "Nope."  
"Oh."

Hawkpaw's eyes suddenly blazed with fury. "I'm going to get that dumb fish," he growled. "If it's the last thing I do!"

"Whoa there." Owlpaw looked at Hawkpaw. "Why do you want to catch a fish so badly?"

Hawkpaw sighed. "Nightpaw dared me. And besides," he added, eyes suddenly misty, "I want to..." Hawkpaw looked down at his paws. He mumbled something that Owlpaw couldn't catch.

"What?"

Hawkpaw muttered something under his breath.

"I can't hear you."

Hawkpaw glared at Owlpaw. "Okay, fine. I wanted to..to impress Sorrelstorm!"

Owlpaw laughed. "Really? You and Sorrelstorm?"

"Well, what about you and Hollypaw?" Hawkpaw countered.

Owlpaw looked away. "That's different."

"How?"

"Well, I kind of like Rosepaw..."

"WHAT?!" Hawkpaw's outburst frightened several birds nearby, causing them to take flight. "Y-you and ROSEPAW?!"

"What?" Owlpaw felt the need to defend himself.

"Owlpaw, the whole clan's been gossiping since last moon! Even the kits! It's all about you and Hollypaw, and how Darkwhisker obviously likes Shimmertail, but mostly you and Hollypaw."

"Oh-okay."

Hawkpaw turned to look at him. "So who d'ya choose? Hollypaw or Rosepaw?"

Owlpaw looked away. "I'm not sure."

"Well, okay then-whoa!"

Owlpaw looked at Hawkpaw. The dark brown tom had slipped on a patch of ice, and he had landed in the lake.

"I guess everycat just wants to be in the lake!" Owlpaw purred

"Oh, very funny, Hawkpaw snapped. "Absolutely hilarious." He started paddling. "Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well catch a fish..."

"For _Sorrelstorm?" _Owlpaw teased.

"Yes," Hawkpaw sniffed.

"Okay, then." Owlpaw sat down. "This should be interesting to watch."

Hawkpaw yowled and flung himself deeper into the water. His legs and tail flailed about, sending up a spray of water. He was slashing at slicing at the water, desperate to get a fish.

"Did you catch one yet?" asked Owlpaw.

"Shut up," hissed Hawkpaw. He lashed out with his paw, brushing against a fish. "There!"

He missed.

"Frog guts!" growled Hawkpaw.

"I'm going back," announced Owlpaw. He padded away.

"Yeah, yeah," hissed Hawkpaw.

(A few hours later)

Owlpaw watched the sunset. The slow, lazy orange seemed to brighten up the normally gray sky of leaf-bare.

"Owlpaw! Have you seen Hawkpaw?" Owlpaw turned. Snowpaw was staring anxiously at him.

"He's not back yet?!"

"No."

Owlpaw began to feel a growing sense of dread.

**Hello everyone! How'd you enjoy that chapter? I just realized that I didn't mention Stormkit for, like, half the story. So here she is!**

** What did you think of that chapter? Let me know in your review! Thanks for all the great ones!**

** -HalfSun**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! So, Stuffed Watermelon suggested that I should do a chapter in Amberpaw's POV, since he hasn't been in much of the story lately. So..here it is!**

Chapter 12

Amberpaw gasped. "Hawkpaw's _missing?"_

Snowpaw gave a terse nod.

"When?" Pinestar asked.

"A while ago," replied Snowpaw worriedly.

"Does anycat have any idea where Hawkpaw went?"

"I wen hunting with him by the lake," said Owlpaw.

Amberpaw growled under his breath. _Can't Grayfeather at least teach me how to hunt?_

Pinestar motioned for Owlpaw to follow him, along with Timberfoot and Lizardfang. "There's always the possibility that he was caught by an enemy patrol," he meowed.

Watching Pinestar pad off with Amberpaw, he felt a stab of jealousy. _How come I never go on patrols? Just because I'm a medicine cat-_

Sorrelstorm interrupted his thoughts with a hacking cough.

Grayfeather narrowed her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," coughed Sorrelstorm. "Just a hiccup."

"I'm not sure if that's 'just a hiccup'," meowed Grayfeather suspiciously. "Come to my den. You too, Amberpaw."

Once they were in the den, Grayfeather placed her paws on Sorrelstorm's chest. She listened to her breathing, told Sorrelstorm to open her mouth wide so she could peer inside, and said quite a few "hmm"'s and "uh-huh"'s.

"What is it?" asked Amberpaw.

Grayfeather looked puzzled. "She has a fever, and the chills, and-"

"Ah-choo!"

"It looks like she's sneezing as well as coughing," said Grayfeather.

Grayfeather's tail thumped into the ground, like it always did when she was nervous or worried. "Sorrelstorm?" she asked.

"What-AH-CHOO!"

"Do you feel uncomfortable in any way?"

"I told you, I'm fine-" She was interrupted as she coughed again.

"You sure?"

Sorrelstorm sighed. "My throat hurts, I have a headache, I feel dizzy, and I can hardly stand- ah-choo!"

"Very strange." Grayfeather padded around Sorrelstorm, circling the ginger she-cat. Amberpaw watched nervously.

"I've never seen this sickness before," meowed Grayfeather at last.

"Will she be okay?" asked Amberpaw.

Grayfeather hesitated before answering. "Only time can tell."

"Should we tell Brackenclaw?"

"No," rasped Sorrelstorm. "He'll fuss over me for the rest of the _moon._"

Grayfeather sighed. "Sorrelstorm, he's your _father. _Let him fuss!"

Suddenly, a patrol burst into the camp. Pinestar was carrying a very wet but also very much alive Hawkpaw. He was snapping at the patrol.

"I haven't been gone so long! Now please stop fussing over me!"

Amberpaw purred and raced to his friend. "Hawkpaw! You're back!"

"I know that," said Hawkpaw dryly. He walked over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a lizard.

Suddenly Hawkpaw began coughing. "Stupid water," he muttered. Grayfeather looked at him, worry in her eyes. She ran to Hawkpaw and started checking his breathing.

"Get off me!" yowled Hawkpaw. "I'm fine, I told you! I'm-AH-CHOO!"

Grayfeather glanced at Amberpaw. "He has the same sickness as Sorrelstorm."

Amberpaw wasn't worried. He felt confident that they would find a cure. At least, until he looked at Sorrelstorm. She was on the floor of the medicine cat's den, coughing and wheezing.

_It's only been a short while, just a few moments ago she was standing up and mostly okay! How'd she get to this?_

Amberpaw felt hopeless. Until they could find a cure, it seemed that Sorrelstorm would be joining Starclan soon.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Owlpaw poked his head into the medicine cat's den. The stench of sickness and disease overwhelmed Owlpaw, and he had to stick his head back outside to catch his breath.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Owlpaw.

Amberpaw shrugged, while Grayfeather didn't respond.

"Sorrelstorm! Sorrelstorm! Are you okay?" Owlpaw jumped as a pale blur rushed by him and into the medicine cat's den.

Brackenclaw burst into the den, panting. Grayfeather shoved him out. "You can't go inside. We don't know if the sickness is contagious or not."

"But my daughter's in there!" he protested angrily.

"She's doing fine," soothed Grayfeather.

"I want to see Sorrelstorm!"

Grayfeather shook her head. "Nope."

Brackenclaw roared, "I'm her father! I want to see Sorrelstorm!"

"You know what, Brackenclaw?" said Grayfeather gently. "Why don't you get some water from the lake for them?" Owlpaw could tell she was only trying to distract Brackenclaw from Sorrelstorm.

"O-of course." Brackenclaw picked out a wad of moss and sped away.

"Get some for me too!" called Amberpaw.

Owlpaw sighed. "Is Hawkpaw doing any better?"

"No," murmured Grayfeather.

"What have you given him? Borage? Feverfew? Tansy?" Owlpaw stared pleadingly at Grayfeather and Amberpaw.

"We tried," sighed Grayfeather.

"We even tried catmint," added Amberpaw. "It didn't work."

"Nothing's working?"

Amberpaw shook his head. "The juniper berries soothe their stomachache, but only a little, and it's back the next day. Borage and feverfew don't work at all, and the poppy seeds that put them to sleep make them wake with nightmares."

Owlpaw was impressed by how much his brother knew about herbs, but he pushed that feeling away. He had to concentrate on finding a cure for the sick cats.

"What about honey? Watermint? Lavender?" Owlpaw pressed.

Grayfeather sadly shook her head. "We've tried almost all the herbs. It's not helping."

"Could it be an infection of some sort?" suggested Amberpaw. "Maybe from a rat bite, since Sorrelstorm fought the rats?"

"No," said Grayfeather. "Hawkpaw wasn't in that battle."

Owlpaw sighed. "What do Hawkpaw and Sorrelstorm have in common?"

Amberpaw sighed. He looked more tired than Owlpaw had ever seen him. "I don't know-" Amberpaw began. He was interrupted as Brackenclaw ran into the medicine cat's den.

"Got...got the water..." he panted. Water dripped from the piece of moss he was carrying.

"Oh, good!" meowed Grayfeather. She took the moss and nudged it toward Hawkpaw and Sorrelstorm. Hawkpaw attempted a few weak licks. Sorrelstorm didn't move. The only thing that told Owlpaw that she was still alive was the rise and fall of her flank as she breathed.

Hawkpaw pushed the moss away. "Can't...swallow..."

Amberpaw looked at him, worried. "He has to drink some water."

Grayfeather sighed. "Well, at least now we can take the moss to the kits. Brackenclaw, could you do that?" Owlpaw saw that she was trying to distract Brackenclaw from Sorrelstorm again.

Brackenclaw nodded and picked up the moss. He sped off to the nursery.

Owlpaw glanced uneasily at Hawkpaw and Sorrelstorm. _Will they ever get better?_

(Later that night)

Owlpaw moaned as he rolled over in his sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Sorrelstorm and Hawkpaw, and the disease. What if Hollypaw, Amberstripe, Thorntail, Amberpaw, or Rosepaw caught the sickness? What if the clan did? Or Lizardfang, the deputy, or Pinestar?

Owlpaw sighed. What if _he _caught the sickness?

And that's when he started coughing.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Owlpaw sighed as he peered out of the medicine cat's den. Ever since he had started coughing and sneezing three days before, Grayfeather and Amberpaw insisted on keeping him inside the medicine cat's den. Berrykit, Fernkit, and Stormkit were in the den too, and Sorrelstorm and Hawkpaw were still sick.

"Can I go out yet?" he asked.

Amberpaw shook his head and shoved him a pile of herbs. "Eat these."

Owlpaw groaned and picked up a juniper berry. He gagged when he swallowed it. "Now can I go out?"

Grayfeather replied on her way out of the medicine cat's den. "No."

Owlpaw glanced out of the medicine cat's den. Hollypaw and Nightpaw were eating, and Nightpaw was sharing a thin squirrel with Rosepaw.

_Not Nightpaw and Hollypaw, _Owlpaw remembered. _Nightfrost and Hollypool now. _The pair had been made warriors the day after Owlpaw had gotten sick.

His stomach clenched as he watched Nightfrost and Rosepaw nuzzling each other. Owlpaw growled and shredded the feverfew that he was supposed to be eating under his claws. _Dumb Nightfrost!_

"What are you doing to that feverfew?"

Owlpaw sighed and rolled over. "Tearing it apart."

"Just eat it already!"

Owlpaw wrinkled his nose at the taste of the feverfew as he shoved it into his mouth. He felt slightly better. Slightly.

"Can I go out _now?_"

"No."

Owlpaw watched wistfully as Nightfrost and Rosepaw continued to eat the bony gray squirrel. Jealousy flooded him, and he wanted to claw Nightfrost's ears off. He knew that his bad mood was because of his sickness, but he didn't care. He tensed his muscles, ready to jump into the camp when...

"Owlpaw, are you ever going to finish your herbs?"

Owlpaw moaned and buried his face in the soft moss that served as his bedding. Amberpaw glanced worriedly at his brother. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes!" growled Owlpaw. "Now can you please find a cure for this stupid disease?"

"We'll have to find the cause before we can do that," muttered Grayfeather.

"Think," mumbled Owlpaw. "What do we-the sick cats-have in common?"

Amberpaw, Grayfeather, and Owlpaw were all silent for a moment.

Suddenly Amberpaw's eyes widened.

"I think I know what's causing this sickness!"

**Do any of you have an idea? Tell me in a review!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Owlpaw and Grayfeather stared expectantly at Amberpaw. "What?" Grayfeather asked.

Amberpaw took a deep breath. "Well," he said hesitantly, "I could be wrong, but maybe, possibly, perhaps-"

"Just spit it out!" snapped Owlpaw.

Amberpaw glared at him. "Let me finish, okay? Now, as I was saying, the thing is, all the sick cats drank water from the lake."

All three of them were silent for a moment. Owlpaw remembered when he had fallen in the lake and gotten water in his mouth, and how Sorrelstorm had probably accidentally drunken the water too when she was saving him. The kits had been given water from the lake when Brackenclaw had given them wet moss. And Hawkpaw had fallen in the lake too...

"I think you're right," said Owlpaw. Grayfeather nodded. Amberpaw beamed. "Awesome! But what do we do to cure them?"

Grayfeather looked at her pile of herbs thoughtfully for a moment. "If they got the disease from the water, then it's probably a poison." She turned to her apprentice. "Amberpaw, what herbs do we give poisoned cats?"

Amberpaw looked at the piles of herbs. "Uh...yarrow?"

"Correct."

Jealousy burned through Owlpaw. It was either that, or the splitting headache he had.

Amberpaw grabbed pawfuls of what Owlpaw recognized as yarrow. The pale ginger apprentice padded over to Owlpaw and shoved mouthfuls of the leaves into his mouth. Owlpaw gagged on the bitter taste.

"Amberpaw!" Grayfeather managed to grab a dock leaf and placed it in front of Owlpaw just as his body started getting rid of the toxins from the lake. Grayfeather glared at Amberpaw. "I don't want this den to be a mess!"

Amberpaw shrugged. ""We're not sleeping right _here,_" he pointed out.

Grayfeather pretended not to hear him. "Give the kits some yarrow," she said. Amberpaw sighed and grabbed the nearest kit, Stormkit.

Stormkit wrinkled her nose at the scent of yarrow. "Yuck!" Amberpaw ignored her and shoved the yarrow in her mouth. Then he grabbed Fernkit and gave her some yarrow too. He was about to give some to Berrykit, but when he poked her and told her to open her mouth, she didn't respond.

Owlpaw froze as he watched Amberpaw poke, shake, and even tickle the tiny gray kit. Berrykit didn't respond. "Grayfeather!" Amberpaw gasped. Grayfeather rushed over to Berrykit.

"I think she's dead!"

Grayfeather and Owlpaw gasped. "B-b-but she's only j-just caught the sickness today!" protested Owlpaw. Grayfeather bowed her head.

"Well, at least we have more herbs and less patients, right?" mumbled Amberpaw. Grayfeather sighed. "Give the herbs to Sorrelstorm and Hawkpaw."

Owlpaw lowered his head onto his gray paws. "Goodbye, Berrykit," he murmured.

**Hello! HalfSun here! So, I just want to say, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, I don't want to spoil too much, but next chapter Amberpaw's getting his medicine cat name for finding the cause of the sickness. The problem is, I don't really have a medicine cat name for him! Can you help?**

** -HalfSun**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Owlpaw watched as Amberpaw prepared to leave for the Moonpool with Grayfeather. He tried not to be jealous, since Grayfeather had hinted that Amberpaw might be getting his medicine cat name. A small reward for saving the clans from disease. Yup, once again, everyone was praising Amberpaw.

Being not jealous was hard.

Owlpaw sighed as Amberpaw and Grayfeather exited the eerily quiet camp. The whole clan was sitting vigil for Berrykit. The small gray she-kit was laying on the ground, covered with mint and rosemary. Fernkit was staring at her sister, dark green eyes dull, muzzle pressed into Berrykit's cold fur.

Owlpaw couldn't even sit vigil for her, or comfort Berrykit's family. Grayfeather had declared him, Sorrelstorm, and Hawkpaw still mildly sick, and that they shouldn't go outside because they might catch a cold from the leaf-bare wind.

_Yet Fernkit, who's only a kit, is allowed outside!_

"Owlpaw, are you sure you'll be okay?"

Owlpaw sighed and turned to look at Grayfeather. "Yes," he replied. Grayfeather nodded. "We'll be going, then."

Owlpaw sighed again and closed his eyes, rolling over. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, dreaming of meadows rich with prey and untainted water.

"Owlpaw! Owlpaw, get up get up get up!"

The dark gray tom moaned as he shook off the warm feeling of his dream and opened one green eye. Amberpaw was shaking him awake. "Guess what?" Amberpaw asked excitedly. He didn't wait for Owlpaw. "I got my medicine cat name!"

Owlpaw groaned and peeked outside. The moon was up, and cats were sleeping.

"Amberpaw, do you even know what time it is?"

Amberpaw shook his head. "It's Amber_shade _now! Isn't that great?"

Owlpaw gawked at his brother. Ambershade had gotten his name before Owlpaw?

Trying to squash the jealousy, Owlpaw said, "Congrats."

"Grayfeather was all, 'Do you promise to help others' and 'By the powers of Starclan I name you Ambershade' and, like, 'Ambershade, you are now a medicine cat'. It was awesome!"

"Wonderful."

Ambershade didn't even notice his brother's grumpiness. "And then, I was all like, 'Ambershade? Awesome!' And everyone else was congratulating me, and then Grayfeather said, 'Ambershade, you have worked hard to get to where you are now.' And then Nightberry, you know, the medicine cat of Thunderclan, said 'I know that you'll be a great medicine cat', and all the medicine cats were like, 'Grayfeather told us that you didn't want to be a medicine cat. Look at where you are now!' It was really cool. And awesome. Did I say that already?"

"Yes," grumbled Owlpaw.

"It's because I'm so happy! This is like, the BEST DAY EVER!

Owlpaw buried his head in his paws. "Good for you. Now could you please let me sleep?"

"Pfft. Who needs sleep!"

Owlpaw groaned and covered his ears.

_How come Ambershade gets to be a full medicine cat? Why not me?_

**Guys, I am so sorry for the awful fillereyness of this chapter. And I apologize for not updating in such a long time! **_**Hands out cookies **_**Do you forgive me?**_** Puppy dog face**_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Stormpaw, dawn patrol!"

Owlpaw sleepily opened his eyes at the Nightfrost's shout. He watched as Shadowclan's newest apprentice emerged from the apprentice's den, her mouth stretched open in a huge yawn.

"Why do _I _have to go on dawn patrol?" the small tabby she-cat complained to her mentor, Nightfrost.

Nightfrost glared at her, amber eyes filled with annoyance. "We _all _have to," he reminded her. "Now get a move on, or you'll be searching the elders for ticks when we get back!"

"I'll have to search them for ticks no matter what," muttered Stormpaw.

Owlpaw sighed and started to go back to sleep, but then a paw was poking in the side. Hard.

"Ow!"

Owlpaw opened his eyes a fraction and found Dawnfeather glaring at him. "You're on the dawn patrol too!" she scolded.

_I am?_

The gray apprentice pulled himself up, and began to groom his coat. Instantly Dawnfeather was poking him again. "You can do without the neat fur!" she meowed.

Owlpaw slowly padded outside, green eyes sleepy and half-closed. His paws stumbled over the smooth ground, and his mouth widened and he let out a yawn.

"Hurry up," snapped Dawnfeather. "Nightfrost, Stormpaw, Rockpaw, and Whiteheart are all waiting for you!"

"Wait!"

Ambershade was no more than a streak of pale ginger as he raced up to them. "I want to go too!" he panted. "Grayfeather wants me to collect herbs." He made a face. "But it's going to be my last task as a medicine cat apprentice!"

His brother's eyes widened. "Pinestar's letting you become a warrior?" Owlpaw squeaked. Ambershade nodded. "I guess my begging paid off. Isn't it awesome?"

_YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!_

The patrol padded out of camp, Owlpaw bursting with happiness and Ambershade jabbering on and on about some battle move. Dawnfeather had to ask him to be quiet three times so he wouldn't scare away prey.

Then Whiteheart leapt forward, scooping up a mouse the instant Rockpaw launched himself at a sparrow. Dawnfeather, of course, criticized them both while Stormpaw complimented them.

Rockpaw purred, but then his ears pricked. "Do you hear something?" he asked.

Stormpaw shook her head. "No, I don't hear anythi-AHHH!" The gray tabby she-cat shrieked as a badger crashed through the forest and swiped at her.

"Get out of the way, beetle-brain!" Nightfrost screeched as he launched himself at his apprentice. The badger's huge paw came down with a sickening crack on Nightfrost's back, and his cry of pain was quickly cut off.

"No!" Ambershade yowled as he charged at the badger. Owlpaw sprinted after him, fear twisting in his belly. He wanted to check if Nightfrost was okay, but he needed to help his brother. Ambershade barely had any battle training.

Ambershade was trying desperately to keep the badger form cornering him. Unfortunately, it somehow managed to. Too late, Ambershade dashed for a small opening that hadn't been blocked by the badger's huge body, but a huge paw was already smashing into the ginger tom's hind leg. Whiteheart let out a roar and managed to race up to the badger and slash his claws down his side as Owlpaw bit its leg.

Ambershade shrieked in pain as the badger flung him aside and then wandered into the woods, scared off by the clan cats.

"Ambershade! Ambershade, are you alright?" Owlpaw panted, running over to Ambershade and examining him.

The ginger tom glared at him. "Of course!"

Stormpaw padded up to him and poked at his injured leg. "Owwwww! Don't do that!" Ambershade complained. Owlpaw looked at him questioningly.

Ambershade glared at his brother. "C'mon, let's get back to camp, so I can be an awesome warrior." He cast a glance at Nightfrost. "And heal that guy."

Whiteheart and Rockpaw looked up from Nightfrost's unmoving body.

"He doesn't need any healing," Whiteheart said grimly. Owlpaw's eyes grew wide. "You don't mean he's-" he began, but was cut off as Ambershade said, "Not in need of herbs?"

Dawnfeather glared at them. "No, you idiotic mouse-brain," she hissed. "He means that Nightfrost's dead!"

Ambershade's ginger fur bushed up and his eyes widened. "But I was going to ask him about being a warrior-I mean, he was so young," Ambershade said quickly.

Everyone glared at the tom, who said, "What?"

Owlpaw growled under his breath and went to help Ambershade up. But as soon as the ginger tom got to his feet, he collapsed again. "Oof!"

Owlpaw sighed and grabbed Ambershade by his scruff and hauled him up, surprised at how heavy his brother was. Then he realized that Ambershade wasn't even trying to get to his feet.

"You could help, you know!"

With Stormpaw's and Owlpaw's help, Ambershade was able to slowly limp home, while Dawnfeather, Whiteheart, and Rockpaw carried the cold body of Nightfrost.

When they arrived at the camp, Whiteheart and Rockpaw set down the body of Nightfrost. "He's dead," Rockpaw announced.

Instantly Rosepaw raced over to them, her face filled with horror. "Nightfrost?" she whispered.

Owlpaw bowed his head. "I'm so-"

"It's all your fault!" Owlpaw blinked in surprise. Rosepaw glared at him. "You never liked him. You were jealous, jealous enough to kill-"

"Rosepaw, we all saw the badger killing Nightfrost," interrupted Whiteheart gently.

"But he didn't help Nightfrost, did he!" Rosepaw's voice was unusually high and shrill. "You left him there to die!"

"There was nothing he could've done!" protested Stormpaw, but Rosepaw wasn't listening.

"Murderer!" shrieked Rosepaw. Her brown fur fluffed up, and her ears were flat against her head. "Traitor!"

"Who's a traitor?"

Pinestar walked over to them, looking sternly at all of them. "Dawnfeather tells me that Nightfrost was killed by a badger, and that Ambershade is severely injured." The tom nodded at the medicine cat apprentice. "Get him to Grayfeather. And Rosepaw," he added, "don't blame Owlpaw for your troubles."

"No! Nightfrost was not a trouble!" Rosepaw was at it again, eyes blazing with fury. "Owlpaw, you murderer!"

"Rosepaw, stop!"

Pinestar pulled Rosepaw aside. "I know it's hard," he murmured. His green eyes, normally filled with content and joy, were darkened with sadness. Owlpaw suddenly noticed how the tom's tail drooped, the way his shoulders sagged. He seemed to be taking it unusually hard. Then Owlpaw remembered that Pinestar was Nightfrost's father.

Hollypool padded forward and pressed her nose into her brother's fur. "He will be welcomed into Starclan as a noble warrior."

"One who sacrificed his life," added Stormpaw sadly.

Pinestar sighed. "But stronger warriors will come!" he meowed. "Owlpaw, come forward!"

The gray apprentice stared at Pinestar before shuffling forward.

"Owlpaw, Dawnfeather tells me of how you fought bravely against the badger! You deserve to be a warrior!"

_No, I don't. I deserve to be a medicine cat._

"From this day on, you shall be known as...OWLFLIGHT!"

"Owlflight! Owlflight! Owlflight!"

The newly named Owlflight looked down. Being a warrior felt exactly like being an apprentice. There was still that disappointment of not becoming a medicine cat.

The warrior glanced at the medicine cat den before padding towards it. He peeked inside, and found Grayfeather slapping wads of chewed up herbs onto Ambershade's leg.

"How is it?" he asked.

Grayfeather looked up from her work. "Owlpa-no, Owl_flight. _Thank goodness you're here."

"Is Ambershade alright?"

" 'Course," muttered the ginger tom. "Only want to be out of here so I can become a warrior."

"I'm afraid you can't." Grayfeather looked away.

Ambershade sprang up, wincing as his leg whacked against the ground. "What?" he screeched.

Grayfeather flinched. "Your leg will never heal properly. You won't be able to run, and if you _do _become a warrior, you won't be able to keep up. Your leg will get in the way of things."

Owlflight's eyes grew rounder and wider. "S-so I can't become a medicine cat?" he said weakly.

"I'm afraid so."

Ambershade limped out of the den. "I'll show you! I'll become the best warrior!"

Owlflight and Grayfeather watched as Ambershade hobbled across the camp, wincing everytime his leg touched the ground. He hadn't gone more than a few tail-lengths when he stumbled over a dip in the ground. "Oof!" he grunted. "I'm okay."

Owlflight rushed outside and helped his brother back to the den. Ambershade pushed him aside with an angry shove. "I don't need help."

"If you say so." Owlflight sighed, and slowly made his way to Hollypool.

"I'm worried about him," he confessed. Hollypool nodded. "He'll get over it."

"No I won't!" came the loud response. Ambershade poked his head outside the medicine cat's den. "My life is ruined!" he wailed.

Owlflight narrowed his eyes. "Your life!"

"Yes, my li-"

"Let's just calm down," interruped Hollypool.

"SHUT UP!" both brothers said.

Owlflight stalked away to the apprentice's den before remembering that he was a warrior. Hollypool rushed to his side, but Owlflight pushed her aside.

"You have to do your vigil," she reminded him.

Owlflight sighed. "Right." He walked to the front of the camp, and sat there, stiff and unmoving.

Just like Nightfrost.


End file.
